


Массаж

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Когда предложил размять спинку, и не зря так предложил.





	Массаж

Вакатоши откинулся на стуле, прогнулся назад и с мучительной гримасой помял себе основание шеи. Уже в пятый раз. Сидение над учебниками просто убивало мышцы, Тендо был согласен. Но экзамены подобрались уже вплотную, так что никакой пощады ждать не приходилось. Кошмар. Тендо упал лицом в свою тетрадку. 

— Вакатоши-и-и, — простонал он. — Я сейчас умру, Вакатоши! Не могу больше…

Ответа он не дождался, но и без него чувствовал молчаливую солидарность. Тендо полежал ещё, потом приподнял голову и упёрся в тетрадь подбородком. Вакатоши сверлил напряжённым взглядом свои записи, словно собираясь вызвать их на бой. Рука его в задумчивости так и задержалась на шее. 

— Вакатоши, хочешь, я тебе массаж сделаю? — предложил Тендо.

Потому как на Вакатоши было просто больно смотреть, ну и ещё кое-какие мотивы присутствовали. 

— Массаж? — Вакатоши вопросительно сдвинул брови. 

— Ну да. Спинку помну, шейку там. У тебя ведь болит?

Вакатоши помолчал немного, прежде чем медленно кивнуть. 

— Болит.

— Ну так позволь Чудо-Сатори позаботиться о тебе!

Тендо с готовностью вскочил на ноги… То есть, скорее поднялся, кряхтя и охая, как столетний дед. Ему тоже массаж бы совсем не помешал. По спине пронеслась стайка сладких мурашек, стоило представить, как руки Вакатоши разминают застывшие мышцы. Однако не время для мечтаний, когда есть возможность совершенно легально наложить руки на самого Вакатоши!

Тендо подошёл к Вакатоши со спины, обласкал взглядом сильную линию шеи и широкий разлет мощных плеч. Положил ладони по бокам от шеи, возле основания, и чуть надавил на пробу, потёр. Наградой ему послужил шумный выдох. Тендо нажал сильнее, помял ещё, провёл большими пальцами вдоль позвонков, а потом решил, что гулять так гулять. 

— Вакатоши! Снимай футболку и иди-ка ты на кровать. Давай сделаем всё как положено.

Возражений не последовало. Вакатоши поднялся на ноги — не в пример изящнее, чем сам Тендо ранее — стянул футболку, с неистребимой аккуратностью сложил её, отложил в сторону и улёгся на кровать лицом в подушку. Тендо, не долго думая, взобрался следом и оседлал его бёдра, усилием воли запретив чему-то там трепетать внутри. Массаж прежде всего. 

И всё-таки пришлось на пару мгновений прикрыть глаза, восстанавливая самоконтроль. Спина Вакатоши белела перед Тендо во всём своём великолепии: широкая и рельефная, с парой тёмных родинок в районе правой лопатки. И её можно было трогать. Тендо, закусив губу, прижал ладони к горячей коже, огладил Вакатоши от поясницы до плеч, прошёлся круговыми движениями и принялся разминать. Он давил пальцами, оттягивал кожу и мышцы складкой, снова давил и гладил, чувствуя, как тело под его руками разогревается всё сильнее. Добрался до шеи и начал разминать её. 

— Попомни мои слова, — ворчал Тендо, — живыми мы с этих экзаменов не выйдем. Да нас скукожит от этой зубрёжки ещё на подходе! Семи мне вчера жаловался, что история ему уже сниться начала, прямо в лицах. Хорошо вот Гошики, ему до этой жути жить и жить…

Тендо болтал, не очень следя за словами, просто чтобы заполнить тишину, ну и чтобы не выглядеть слишком увлечённым.

Ох, было, чем.

Мышцы под руками были плотными и упругими, кожа уже начинала краснеть от прилива крови. Можно было щупать и тискать без зазрения совести, так, чтобы нащупаться впрок, чтобы надолго хватило. Хотя бесполезно, конечно: Тендо никогда не будет достаточно Вакатоши, сколько бы времени рядом с ним он ни провёл. 

Вакатоши поначалу молчал, только вздыхал время от времени, и спина его вздымалась и опадала. Постепенно он всё больше расслаблялся, а в какой-то момент словно сдался и издал первое короткое «м-м». Тендо быстро сглотнул, по его собственной коже, по щекам и груди тоже начинало разливаться тепло. Хорошо, что Вакатоши его не видел. Так и тянуло наклониться и коснуться не только руками, но и губами, ткнуться носом, втянуть знакомый будоражащий запах, лизнуть эти безумно манящие родинки. Тендо запутался в словах, наговорив какой-то фигни напоследок, и умолк. К чёрту. Лучше было прикусить язык. 

Он с силой провёл по ложбинке позвоночника Вакатоши и задержался на пояснице, разминая там. Вакатоши застонал. У Тендо дрогнули руки и мгновенно сбилось дыхание, а в паху начало стремительно тяжелеть. Это грязный трюк, нельзя так с бедным Тендо — который сам предложил себе же пытку, но это уже не важно — и как же хотелось опустить руки ещё чуть ниже и скользнуть пальцами под резинку штанов, будто случайно… От греха подальше Тендо решил снова переместить внимание на плечи Вакатоши. Та самая проблемная зона, где если слишком сильно нажмёшь, то станет жуть как больно, и надо осторожно… Ещё один короткий низкий стон послал по телу новую волну жара, которая стекла прямиком в низ живота. Тендо на секундочку представил, как Вакатоши вот так же стонет под ним, но уже не от рук — то есть, может, и от рук, но не от массажа. В ушах немного шумело. Тендо поёрзал, и вдруг осознал, что сидит практически у Вакатоши на заднице, что наклонился вперёд и почти вжимается в эти крепкие полукружия своим возбуждённым членом. Он подавился воздухом и в панике попытался отодвинуться как можно более ненарочито, надеясь, что Вакатоши ещё ничего не почувствовал. Это ж надо было так попасть! Только, наверное, не слишком удачно он пошевелился, потому что Вакатоши под ним вздрогнул и снова застонал. И в этот раз дело точно было не в массаже, потому что Тендо с перепугу и шевелить руками перестал. Может ли быть?.. У Тендо перехватило дыхание. 

— Вакатоши? — позвал он тихонько. 

Тот не ответил, даже головы не повернул, но Тендо видел его уши, отчётливо красные, и слышал сдерживаемое, но заметно сбитое дыхание. А, к чёрту. Тендо лёг на Вакатоши сверху и облизал пылающий край ушной раковины. Вакатоши вздрогнул опять и подался Тендо навстречу, и даже через футболку чувствовалось, какой он горячий. Тендо всхлипнул и прижался плотнее. 

— Чёрт, — член вжался в ягодицы Вакатоши, и оставаться неподвижным в подобной ситуации было выше человеческих сил. Тендо сделал первое движение, и из глаз чуть звёзды не посыпались, с такой силой его прошибло удовольствием. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… 

Он бесстыдно тёрся об Вакатоши, совершенно не способный остановиться, сходя с ума от наслаждения, и Вакатоши подавался ему навстречу, стонал громко и откровенно, гораздо откровеннее, чем до этого. 

— Ох, Вакатоши, ох… — бормотал Тендо, уткнувшись носом в его затылок.

Тендо никогда ещё никого так не хотел: до безумия, что невозможно было хоть на секунду прерваться, чтобы просто стянуть штаны. Их загнанное дыхание смешалось в одно, и Тендо двигался-двигался-двигался, уже теряя ритм, рваными толчками, потому что он вот-вот, и из горла вырывался какой-то жалкий скулеж. Вакатоши на мгновение закаменел, а потом задёргался, кончая. Тендо толкнулся ещё пару раз, и его самого скрутила сладкая судорога оргазма.

Пару минут они лежали неподвижно, приходя в себя. Тендо пребывал в блаженном шоке и, наверное, стоило этим воспользоваться, пока реальность не вернулась к нему со всей сокрушающей силой смущения. Тендо приподнялся на дрожащих руках, сдвинулся в сторону и тронул Вакатоши за плечо. Тот послушно перевернулся на спину, давая возможность заглянуть себе в лицо. Лицо у Вакатоши было красное от смущения и возбуждения, но взгляда он не отводил. 

— Хочу прояснить один вопрос, — сказал Тендо. — Это ведь была не случайная реакция на мою великолепную технику массажа? Это ведь что-то значит, да? Потому что я, Вакатоши, от тебя без ума, мне просто крышу сорвало, прости, и я совсем…

Вакатоши приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Тендо. Неумело, почти целомудренно, но у Тендо чуть сердце не остановилось от этого прикосновения. 

— Я тоже, — хрипловато произнёс Вакатоши, — от тебя без ума. Тендо. 

— А, — выдохнул Тендо, глупо хлопая ресницами, — ясно…

Второй их поцелуй начался тоже медленно, но скоро стал набирать обороты — и вот они уже целовались жадно и голодно, как будто только и ждали этого чёрт знает сколько времени. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было. По крайней мере, они долго не могли перестать, словно навёрстывая упущенное. 

— Хорошая была идея с массажем, да? — прошептал Тендо, улыбаясь и заглядывая Вакатоши в глаза. 

— Да, — согласился Вакатоши, — весьма неплохая.


End file.
